


В огнедышащей лаве любви (с)

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Bucky Barnes, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сто первая версия происходящего в послетитровой сцене фильма "Человек-муравей".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В огнедышащей лаве любви (с)

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделены слова и фразы, произнесенные по-русски.

\- Эй, Кэп! Долго нам еще тут сидеть? - спрашивает Сэм, появляясь на пороге с парой тонких одеял.  
\- Помоги... мне, - хриплый полушепот разносится эхом - не то в подвале, не то в голове, и Стив давит невольное желание немедленно рвануть на помощь.  
Вместо этого он как может укоризненно смотрит на Баки, призывая к порядку - или хотя бы к его видимости. Баки жеста не оценивает. Печально подперев голову рукой, он пытается отыскать локтем собственное колено, но безуспешно.  
\- По-моему, ответ очевиден, - говорит Стив, кивая в его сторону. - Пока не сможем по-человечески отсюда выйти. Здесь хотя бы искать никто не станет. Если его заметят в таком виде...  
Сэм хмыкает.  
\- Может, проще позвонить Старку?  
\- Представляю себе его реакцию. Он пытался напоить меня раз триста за первую неделю знакомства.  
\- Но Барнс - особый случай во всех отношениях, и попробуй поспорь. Кто же знал, что на него действует спиртное?  
\- Па-а-ама... ги мне, - грустно тянет Баки, роняя голову на грудь. Стив ждет, когда он уснет, чтобы можно было спокойно отнять у него новую игрушку и уложить хотя бы до утра.  
\- Зачем ты вообще позволил ему пить?  
\- Это не я! - протестует Сэм. - Я не задержался бы на своей работе, если бы спаивал подопечных. Все шло отлично, а потом ему улыбнулась какая-то девчонка, слово за слово - и они уже у стойки, а через две минуты он никакой, я даже понять ничего не успел. Думал, вы оба не пьянеете.  
\- Он просто не пробовал, - качает головой Стив. - Сэм, он даже пива не пил лет семьдесят. В следующий раз я иду с вами.  
Баки сопит. От малейшего движения рука, въехавшая почти по локоть в отключенный штамповочный пресс, протяжно звенит.  
\- Будешь поить его молочными коктейлями или вертихвосток отгонять? - смеется Сэм. - Что он пытался сделать?  
\- Татуировку, - вздыхает Стив, на всякий случай понижая голос до полушепота. - Лет в шестнадцать хотел набить себе что-то, но так и не решился. Видимо, момент настал.  
Баки вскидывается.  
\- _Па-а-а-а-а_... - начинает он и, склонившись головой к металлическому плечу, засыпает.  
Переглянувшись со Стивом, Сэм проводит по лицу ладонью.  
\- Как включить эту штуку?  
\- Панель у него за спиной.  
Вдвоем они высвобождают руку, и Стив взваливает Баки себе на плечо.  
\- Интересно, - шепчет Сэм, расстилая постель, - если это опьянение, то каким будет похмелье?  
Едва коснувшись головой подушки, Баки икает и просыпается; глянув на Сэма, переводит на Стива счастливый взгляд и, прежде чем снова заснуть, как младенец, уверенно, музыкально выводит:  
\- _...В желтоглазую ночь позови!_


End file.
